Just Choose!
by iCumFawked
Summary: If I were to choose, I'd choose him. But it would be a mistake. If I chose him, it'd be great, but also be heart wounding. If I chose you, it'd be great, but it'd odd from our relation...I don't which one to choose...but if you were to choose, who would you pick? Me? Or him?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**Okay another story.**

**My friends have been fighting about if it should be Renzou x Rin or Yukio x Rin.**

**And I'm about to snap necks if none of them shut up!**

**Like seriously, they're about to start _war_ about it!**

**So as much as it kills meh (Such a YukiRin fan) Ima write a story with Rin x Renzou/Yukio**

**So it's quite simple...**

**Renzou and Yukio are fighting over Rin with out him knowing. Rin finally notices their behaviors around each other and sees so much dark aura when they're with each other or if Rin's with one of the boys. Each boy tries to win him over with gifts and everything. Until Rin gets tired of it and asks the boys what's wrong with them. They finally snap at him and tell him to pick one of them already. Who Rin will go for? You shall find out.**

* * *

Rin was sitting on his desk after classes had ended.

Yukio was sitting at his desk, finishing grading papers.

Renzou was sitting in a chair under Rin.

Both students were talking while their teacher was listening in to their conversation.

"Why don't I go take you out for something to eat, Rin?"

Rin smiled at his friend, "No, don't worry about it. I gotta make food for Yukio, you can come over if you'd like to though!"

The pink haired boy shook his head, "Nah, I'm fine, I was just hoping to take you out. But you're right you have a little brother to take care of."

A blue flame sparked on the Ex-wires' desk.

Yukio stood up and placed the papers in his brief case.

Beryl green eyes glared at giddy brown ones.

The young exorcist stood up and adjusted his glasses.

"Honestly, Nii-san. Go with Renzou, I _can_ take care of myself."

The shorter brother got up and walked up to his little brother as his arms linked around the taller torso.

He looked up and smiled, "You sure?"

Cherry blossom cheeks appeared on the brunette's face.

He looked away from his brother and nodded, "Y-yeah... Go ahead..."

Rin hugged his brother tightly, "Yay! Thank you! You sure you can take care of yourself?"

The taller boy looked at the navy haired boy, "Yes, Nii-san."

The shorter demon glared at the taller one, "Be sure to eat?"

Yukio huffed, "Okay, mom."

Rin had got up on his toes and kissed his brother's cheek.

"Alright."

Rin grabbed his sword and hooked it around his shoulder.

He grabbed Renzou's wrist and dragged him out the door.

Before the door shut completely, Yukio saw the smirk on the taller boy's mouth and the look in his eyes, telling the demon that he had lost his battle because of his own anger.

Yukio had taken off his glasses and flopped down in his chair. He pinched the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in..."

Knowing whom it already was, a woman with crimson colored hair and sunflower-colored tips walk in. She had a white and fuchsia polka-dotted scarf wrapped around her neck and in a bow. She had her normal bra on covered by her exorcist coat. Her too-short shorts on with crisp-white knee-high socks on covered by tan boots on her legs.

"Cup of coffee?"

He nodded and scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, thanks. I have a migraine coming on."

* * *

Shura and Yukio were in a coffee shop just down town from the school.

It was funny how this woman knew what he liked when he hardly opened up to her since the day they met.

He ignored that fact and took a sip from the warm styrofoam cup.

The demon placed his head on the table and let out a loud sigh.

He felt a hand on his head and looked up.

Shura looked at him with concern lurking in her eyes.

She wanted to know what was wrong with him.

She knew him and Renzou were fighting over his older brother again. They always have been actually since they both found out they liked him.

"What happened this time?"

The newly demonized exorcist sat up and placed his head on his hand.

"Shima was able to piss me off enough to make me lose the fight I started and let Rin go on a date with him..."

There was a knock on the window.

Both exorcists looked over and saw Rin smiling and waving at them.

Shura waved back.

Yukio had caught Renzou next to his brother.

He looked down and took another sip from his cup, ignoring his sibling.

* * *

Rin had frowned, seeing his brother was upset. He was about to walk in there when he felt a pull on his wrist.

He looked at his friend, "What?"

The taller boy smiled, "He's probably just tired."

The demon Ex-wire looked back at his little brother and saw him resting his head on the table.

"Yeah... You're right... I'll let him be..."

Renzou smiled at how the younger Okumura was suffering at this date.

* * *

Yukio huffed, "Damn it!"

The younger twin felt a hand on his head again.

"They're gone..."

He lifted his head up and looked at the window to see nobody there besides people walking by.

"Can you stay a night? I won't be able to be around Rin alone with him smelling like Shima."

The older exorcist nodded and smiled at the teenager.

"I don't mind. Just where will I be sleeping though?"

The brunette shrugged and took another sip from his coffee.

"Sleep with me if you want. I don't care."

Rose pedaled cheeks danced across Shura's face.

She looked down quickly and nodded, "A-alright..."

* * *

After getting coffee with Shura, Yukio headed back to the dorm and waited for her.

The exorcist lay in his bed and yawned.

It was already nine-thirty, neither Rin nor Shura had been here yet.

He heard a knock on the door.

He walked over and opened the door and saw Shura with a duffle bag around her shoulder.

"What took you so long?"

She shrugged and handed him another cup of coffee.

"I knew ya were probably still tired so I stopped by a gas station 'n got ya another cup."

The teenager frowned, "Sorry."

The woman smiled at him and ruffled his hair.

"It's fine, just calm down."

The younger exorcist nodded and let the older one in.

Shura set down her stuffed and opened her bag to look for her pajamas.

Once found she headed for the door again.

"I'll be right back, I'm gonna go get changed."

Yukio nodded and yawned, "I might as well too."

* * *

After the two were changed they were both under Yukio's sheets with the lights off.

The older woman yawned, "Ya sure yer okay with this?"

The demon nodded, "Yeah, it's fine, don't worry about it."

The brunette was getting tired the more he stayed up. It was already eleven and his older brother _still_ wasn't home.

He didn't want to, but his body gave into sleep.

Shura hadn't noticed yet, "Rin's late though-."

She looked down to finish her sentence when she saw the exorcist sleeping, soundless.

She smiled and was finally able to fall asleep.

* * *

Rin had walked in the dorm quietly.

He knew that Yukio must've been worried completely.

That meant he would get a speech from his little brother and blah, blah, blah.

He walked to the boy's room and opened the door quietly.

He poked his head in and saw the lights were off.

'_That's odd... Usually Yukio would've been up looking pissed at me.'_

The older Okumura stepped in completely and looked over at his little brother's bed.

He saw his brother in bed, but he wasn't the only one.

He saw Shura right next to Yukio, in his arms.

The demon smiled at the two as he got changed and went to bed immediately from being completely tired because of Renzou keeping him out so long and late.

The thing that annoyed him before he fell asleep...

Next morning...

Yukio would bitch at him and make his life more hell than it already is for a complete week...

Hammering him with quizzes and homework that weren't even in his level even in his _class!_

"Son of a bitch..."

Was the last thing the older twin had said before sleep had taken over him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**hope you like it c:**

* * *

Yukio woke up in complete sunlight.

Rays of sunlight were on his bed and on a woman he had invited to stay him for the night.

He smiled when he saw Shura in a silent sleep.

The demon watch his friend's diaphragm expanding and lowering.

He heard a slight snore.

His eyes widened and he turned his head around to see a demon in the bed next to his, sleeping.

'_Nii-san...'_

"Yer up a bit early."

He jumped and turned back to Shura.

She was wide-awake and smiling.

"D-did I wake you?"

She shook her head, "Nope. I've been up. I was tryin' to see if I could get back to sleep..."

The demonized exorcist frowned, "What's wrong?"

She shrugged, "I've just been wakin' up durin' the night and it took me a bit to go to sleep sometimes."

Yukio looked at her, "Is there something that's keeping you up during the night?"

The older exorcist frowned, "No, just not used to sleepin' in someone's room besides my own."

The younger twin nodded, "Alright."

* * *

The exorcists and ex-wire were walking towards the training room.

"Hey guys."

Rin looked back immediately, "Night!"

His tail swished happily as he ran up towards his look-alike-besides the eyes-and hugged him tightly.

Yukio smiled at the clone, Night used to date his brother. But once he found out that Yukio had been crushing on him, he's backed off and broke up with him so it wouldn't ruin their friendship and his and his own bother's relationship.

Now Renzou had gotten into his way.

Night also noticed that because of the behavior of the taller twin when he was around the pink-haired ex-wire.

Yukio jumped when he felt his thigh vibrate due to his phone.

He reached into his pocket and grabbed the black Motorola.

He found a text waiting for him to read.

_**[Night]**_

**10:30 am**

_[How's winning Rin over goin' for ya?]_

He smiled as he glared at the exorcist.

_**[Yukio]**_

**10:31 am**

_[I...I let Shima go out on a date with him because of my temper.]_

_**[Night]**_

**10:31 am**

_[I know, I saw the two walking around town for _hours_ holding hands and laughing. Renzou even kissed his cheek.]_

_**[Yukio]**_

**10:32 am**

_[And you know this, how?]_

_**[Night]**_

**10:32 am**

_[I stalked~ I figured I'd do it for you, because all honesty I will look after him if it's for you.]_

Yukio smiled at the look-alike of Rin.

The other exorcist smiled, telling them that he was saying 'You're welcome.'

"I'll be going now~"

Shura nodded, "All right, bye, Night."

Rin pouted, "Aww...fine, bye, Night..."

Yukio smiled, "Bye, don't forget to~"

Night smirked, "I'll make it low up just to annoy the hell outta you."

"Don't... I will kill you if you do..."

"Aw! Hollow threats! I miss them!"

"Get out, Night, you gotta be somewhere anyways."

The navy haired demon nodded, "True, bye~"

"Bye!"

* * *

Shura made up an excuse saying she had to go somewhere and left the brothers alone with each other.

Yukio was happy in all honesty. But he was afraid that dumbass of a student will come by and snatch Rin away from him again.

"Ne, Yukio?"

He jumped and looked at his brother, "Y-yes, Nii-san?"

"You feeling all right? You look a bit flushed..."

He smiled, "I'm fine, Nii-san. It's just getting close to summer here is all so I have to adjust to the heat again."

"You two seem like a nice couple!"

The twins jumped slightly and looked in front of them.

There was a man in a red coat with white pants on with a matching top hat. He had black hair and crisp white eyes.

"Why not pick a card out of this hat? Whatever it says, you _must_ do!"

Rin stammered, "B-but, we're not dating."

The man leaned into Yukio, "C'mon~ no need to be shy~ just pick out a card for your partner!"

The man shoved Yukio's hand into the hat.

He picked a card, unfolded, read it, and looked horrified.

"What's it say, what's it say?~"

The man looked over his shoulder and read it aloud.

"You must kiss your partner for at least one minute~"

"I'll time ya~ Go ahead~"

The man was annoying Yukio to his last nerve.

The taller male gripped his brother's shoulders and gave an apologetic look before he slammed his lips onto soft pink ones.

Rin made out a surprised noise when he felt his brother's lips got crushed against his.

He understood why his little brother did it. The man was getting on his last nerve. Rin felt the same way too.

The elder twin noticed his brother had a shorter temper since his demonic powers kicked in.

Rin had no choice but to shut his eyes and lean in to the kiss.

Yukio was amazed that Rin was leaning into the kiss.

He had to stop himself before he'd lose control of himself and not stop.

"Time!"

The boys parted from each other in slight pants.

'_Thank God...'_

The younger twin had thought to himself.

"Now keep this photo in memory now~"

"What?"

Yukio got up and walked towards the man, "I think it's best...that you leave, right now...before I ram your head into a building, and rip your limps off, piece by piece, then rib out your jugular and feed it to the demons-"

He smirked as sparks of blue flames tear his clothes.

"-Just like me~"

The man ran away in horror.

"Yukio..."

The younger twin felt his face fall, "Sorry, Nii-san...I'll be going back to the dorm now..."

"A-alright...hey, um...Renz wants to come over for lunch do you-."

"Don't care..."

* * *

Yukio had brought Shura over again because he needed someone to talk to, who'd understand in the least.

Shima smiled, "You two goin' out or somethin'?"

Yukio glared, "Would it matter if we were?"

"So you are~"

Shura spat, "We aren't, Four Eyes and I have just known each other for a while."

Rin looked back at the three, "What's going on out there?"

"Nothing, Nii-san, just finish what you were doing."

"Okay, I'm almost done anyways."

Shima seemed to have fun taunting the boy across from him.

Rin set down the food for the quartet.

"Hope you like it."

* * *

Shura had excused herself the bathroom and left the boys to themselves.

Rin was watching how the boys were acting towards each other.

Every time Rin would catch Renz smiling at him, Yukio would glare at him as if Renz's life was running short in Yukio's grasp.

Every time Yukio would stare at his brother's dainty, girl-sized hands, Renz would growl.

"G-guys..."

They kept glaring towards each other.

"W-what's wrong guys...?"

Yukio's eyebrow twitched.

Renzou snapped his chopsticks.

Both boys stood up violently in front of Rin, knocking their chairs to the ground.

"Will you just choose already?"

Rin sunk back into his seat, bumping into Shura.

"Is it going to be me? Or him! You pick, right now!"

"N-nani?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hope you enjoyed it~**

**Review?**

**Thankies dearies c:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

**BakemonoShoujo: Lawl, can't tell ya~**

** I've had this plot playing out in my mind a bit now, so here!**

**Hope you enjoy it, if you don't FAWK OFFFF x.x No need for flames**

**Disclaimer: Dont own Blue Exorcist**

**Tags: OOC!Yukio and Bon, Swearing, drama, whoring around, and some worries.**

**WARNING!: LEMON INCLUDED! DON'T FLAME ME FOR IT!**

* * *

Rin ruffled his brother's hair.

"I'll be back tomorrow, all right?"

Yukio nodded, never glancing up at his brother.

He was working on grading papers, keeping himself busy so he wouldn't have to see anymore marks on his brother that Renzou had left on him.

"I'll let you be now, you're working."

Rin grabbed his bag and took a quick glance at his brother.

"There's food in the fridge for you, if you get hungry."

The younger twin nodded again, still not looking up at his brother.

"I love you, Yukio."

I tear dared to escape Yukio's eye and run down his pale cheek.

"I love you too, Nii-san..."

With that, Yukio heard a click of his dorm room and quick steps fading.

He pushed himself away from his desk and got out of his chair. He walked over to his bed and lyed down immediately. Salty tears ran down his cheeks making beryl eyes crystal. He felt a soft paw tap at his face.

_"Yukio, what's wrong?"_

The younger twin turned on his back to face the Cat Sith.

"Nothing, Kuro.

The demon pawed at his glasses until they were on the bed.

_"You're crying so there _is_ something wrong."_

Yukio sniffled, "It's nothing big."

_"If it's making you cry, it's not big, you're right, it's huge, Yukio..."_

The brunette shrugged, "It's just Rin...I don't like the fact that he' dating Renzou...but I like him too, so that's probably the only reason why..."

Rin's familiar huffed, _"I don't like the act of Renzou and Rin dating either. I mean, what if they fight, break up and Bon and Konekomaru hate Rin after it? Rin will lose not only his boyfriend...but his friends too..."_

Yukio shrugged. The Cat Sith had a point. Rin _would_ lose his friends if he and Renzou had broke up.

He rubbed his eyes and layed on his side. He looked at his brother's messy bed.

_'Nii-san...'_

The demon's eyes got heavier the more the thought about Rin.

His pale face, his ebony coloured hair, his smile. He's loved his brother in so many ways.

And now he yelled at him, _forcing_ him to chose beteween Renzou and him. He should've known he would've picked Renzou...they weren't related and he's open minded, unlike Yukio who was straight foward and up tight with people, even his brother. He hated himself so _fucking_ much at the moment.

The taste of salt got into Yukio's mouth once he gasped for air.

_'Nii-san.'_

He felt Kuro's tongue lick his cheeks, cleaning his tears. He smiled at the demon and stroked behind his ear. The Cat Sith smiled and purred at the touch.

_"Things will get better, Yukio."_

* * *

Rin felt hands run down his back and near his rear.

"Nn~ Renz..."

He gasped when he felt each cheek get a tight squeeze.

"Ngh!"

"Relax, Rin."

The demon nodded and placed his head on the mocha-eyed boy's shoulder.

His bangs were damp from sweating so much. He knew this was his first time at this. He also knew that he'd have to suffer with more marks on his neck, other places too, maybe. He felt his chin being lifted. He looked up and saw his now boyfriend leaning in towards him for a kiss. He leaned in quickly and kissed Renzou clumsy.

Renzou smiled at the demon as he felt his soft pink lips smash into his. He was enjoying his time with the teenage demon.

What pissed him off, however.

Was a soft knock on the door and a gruff voice behind it.

"Renzou, everything all right in there?"

The pink haired boy nodding, even though his guest couldn't see.

"Yes, Bon~ everything's fine~"

"Alright...just checking."

The multi-colored hair man left his friends alone and walked outside.

His heart throbbed, knowing that Rin and Renzou were doing _things_ in the room. He's felt weird feelings towards his friend and since they were kids, he really needed someone to talk about it, but if he turned to Konekomaru, it's be a mess.

Last person on his list.

Was Okumura-sensei.

* * *

A loud chorus played of his nii-sans favorite song.

Yukio's eyes opened slowly and heavily.

He rubbed his eyes and saw that someone was calling. Surprised, all honesty, it was his straight-A student, Ryuji Surguro. He picked up the black cell and hit answer.

"Okumura here."

He heard a gruff voice crack through.

"Hey, sensei...can I talk to you?"

The brunette at up an saw tear stains on his sheets.

_'Fuck...'_

"Yes, what would you like to talk about, Surguro-kun?"

"I'd actually like to talk to you in person..."

Yukio stood up and heard his back crack slightly.

"Alright...where would you like to talk?"

"Coffee shop?"

* * *

Yukio saw his student running towards him.

"S-sorry I'm late...I had to let Konekomaru know that I was leaving..."

The demon smiled at the multi-colored-haired boy.

"That's fine."

It was the first time in a while Ryuji had seen his teenage teacher smile.

"What was it you needed to talk to me about?"

He saw the other brunette open the door, allowing him to enter first before he did.

"Um...anou...'t's about Renzou..."

"Shima? What about him?"

Yukio wasn't positive about the topic already. He tried to keep his voice normal, not snappy and bitter.

The two teenagers took a seat near a window.

"W-well, I've been having weird feelings around him...and I don't honestly know what it is..."

The demon fixed his bangs, that were now getting in his way of seeing.

"Well, what have you been feeling towards him? Like anything internal?"

The older teenager gulped, "Well, like my stomach nots and my heart sometimes rams into my ribs repeaditly or it'll just stop completely..."

"Do you know why you yell at him?"

"Frustration..."

The brunette smiled, "It may not be frustration, Surguro-kun."

"What do you mean?"

"Lust. If your stomach's notting around him and your heart has weird conditions around him, it's not frustration why you yell at him, you want to catch his attention _by_ yelling at him."

Ryuji stammered, "N-nani!"

"It's nothing to be upset about, I'll let you know something about me, no one else knows but Shima and Shura."

"Um...alright..."

The two boy's leaned in until they were only five inches apart.

"Two things actually, I _am_ gay and I _am_ inlove with my brother...so if Renzou hurts him...there's going to be pretty boy blood on the streets, understand me?"

The taller man gulped, "Y-yes...but if I _do_ love Renzou, I'll do the same..."

"Then it'll be a war between you and me..."

Both males stared at each other. Yukio had a sly smirk gliding across his face while Ryuji was glaring at him, biting his lip, thinking about Renzou and if he honstly _did_ love his childhood friend.

* * *

Both boys were close to their climax.

"Ngh! Renz!"

Rin was coming close to freaking out. He was so close to coming and he was trying his hardest not to make a mess. He was completely freaking out inside.

"Just come, Rin."

Renzou knew his boyfriend was coming to his climax real close. He nipped at the elf-like ear and felt the walls clench around his hard on.

"Nn...Rin..."

"Renzou!"

Rin felt his release coming so quickly. Once he felt Renzou give a hard thrust into him, he couldn't hold back anymore. He released his seed across his chest and mouth. He felt Renzou come in right after he did.

Renzou dropped the demon's legs and pulled his limp organ out of the tight, filled hole. He noticed that his own seed was dripping out of his boyfriend's entrance.

_'So messy...'_

Rin looked up at the mocha-eyed boy. His eyes were hazy and he was twitching from the semen that was dripping out of him. His boyfriend layed down next to him and turned Rin to his side.

"I love you, Rin."

The ebony haired boy smiled, "I love you too Renz..."

Both boys' eyes were getting heavy and soon enough, both of them had fallen asleep in each other's arms

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**So Bon'ss feeling weird around Shima~**

**Oh ho ho~**

**Lawl I hope you like it.**

**If you don't like Shima x Rin Don't worry, Rin's gonna be dating a few people in here...**

**Reviews?**

**Thankies dearies~**


	4. Chapter 4

Yukio wondered around the dorm, trying to calm himself down.

Rin had gotten home not even ten minutes ago. He had been limping, not been able to sit right, and had so many kiss and bite marks on him. Yukio finally asked him what was wrong with him until it clicked into his mind. Shima and his brother had sex. The brunette excused himself and walked out into the hall. So far he had left at least six holes in the dormitory from his anger releasing out of him. His hand was bleeding but he never took notice of it. The teenager finally broke down and slid his back down the wall, bringing his knees up to his chest as he rested his head on them. Wracking sobs started and shook the exorcist. He sniffled and looked at his thigh feeling it vibrate. He reached down, and opened up his phone. He wiped his eyes and saw Night had sent him a text. The boy genius hit view and read the message.

_**[Night]**_

**3: 29 pm**

_[Hey, are you okay? You haven't answered me at all today…]_

Trying to calm himself down, Yukio texted back with shaky touches, some of the words came out a bit wrong, but he knew Night would understand what he was saying.

_**[Yukio]**_

**3:31 pm**

_[Im fine, Might. Don't worrz about it.]_

Another text came immediately after.

_**[Night]**_

**3:31 pm**

_[You sure? Your writing's off. Anything happen that you wanna talk to me about?]_

_**[Yukio]**_

**3:32 pm**

_[You probably know why my writing's off anyways]_

_**[Night]**_

**3:32 pm**

_[What'd Shima do? I swear if you're crying bec of him, there's blood on the streets. I don't fucking care who witnesses. I hate seeing a friend that I've known for ten years cry.]_

_**[Yukio]**_

**3:33 pm**

_[It's nothing, Night…]_

Once the message was sent and Night had received it. The brunette's phone vibrated, though it wasn't a text. His phone kept vibrating, signaling to him that someone was calling. Yukio adjusted his glasses and hit 'send' to answer.

"Yes?"

"_Tell me! What the fuck happened that's making you upset?"_

"It's nothing, Night! Don't worry about it and let it be!"

"_Yukio! I swear to God o Mighty as my witness, if you DO NOT tell me right now, I'm going to come over there and kick your ass!"_

The brunette hiccupped from swallowing anymore sobs that would slip out. He finally took off his glasses and placed his head on his knees again. He knew by when evening came around, he was going to be suffering a major headache from crying so much.

"_Yukio…"_

Said boy sniffled and raised his head, "Just come over…"

"_Yuki-."_

"Just come over damn it!"

With that, Yukio hung up and tossed his phone on the other side of the hall. To his surprise, it didn't break. The brunette got up again and started walking to the roof. Once he reached it, he looked over the ledge and saw Night walking towards the dorm.

"Up here!"

The demon looked up and saw the brunette with red splotched cheeks. Soon enough, he was already up on the roof with Yukio. Never surprising the boy genius, he knew he was pure demon and was able to do _many_ things.

"Will you tell me now?"

Yukio shrugged and sat on the concrete, "The two had sex that was what upset me."

"They did?"

The teenager nodded, "He can't sit right, limps, and has kiss and bite marks all over him."

Night gritted his teeth, "Damn it…I'm sorry, Yukio…"

Said boy just shrugged again, "I shouldn't care…he's not mine and never was…"

The exorcist grabbed his friend's chin, making him look up with surprise.

"Yukio! If you love him, it's good that you _do_ care!"

The roof door clicked open, "Yukio, din-!"

The brunette stopped in his sentence when he saw the demon.

"Oh! Night…I didn't hear you come in…I was…dinner's ready, Yukio…you can stay if you'd like, Night…"

"Ah, thank you Rin…I'll actually be staying a night, is that okay?"

The half-breed raised his head, "Oh, I was gonna have Renz come over! I can change plans though. I mean-."

"No, don't worry about it; I'll share a bed with Yukio."

Said boy raised his head and screamed, "Night!"

The demon wrapped his tail around his friend's mouth, smiling.

"No need to worry, have him over if you'd like! Just because I'm here, doesn't mean I have to ruin your plans, ne?"

'_You were always like this…carefree and let me do anything I'd please and bought me anything I'd like…but I still wanna know why you broke up with me…'_

"Oh! Heads up!"

Rin looked up and saw something flying at him, "Eh? What the hell?"

Pale hands grabbed whatever had flew towards him. He saw it was a red present. A faint blush spread across his face as he opened it. Inside was a silver locket that had a 'Y' on it. The teenager tried to open it but couldn't.

"You can't open it because it has to be attached to the other locket. And no, I won't tell you who has the other locket until things get better."

"What's the point of a locket if you can't open it then?"

"Because-." Night stopped midway in his sentence to smirk, "-I like seeing you struggle."

"Ugh, fuck you, Night."

"Hey! At least I remember what day it is!"

Rin fumed and walked back into the dormitory. Tears welled up in sapphire eyes.

"I do know…that's why I wished you hadn't come…"

* * *

"So, there's a picture of me in Rin's locket, and I have a picture of Rin in mine…"

Night nodded and handed him the box, "Also, knowing Rin and him being dense, he probably didn't notice the 'Y' I had engraved in there. While yours has an 'R' engraved in it."

The brunette nodded and put on his necklace and his it under his shirt.

"Arigatou."

The demon smiled and ruffled bronze locks, "I'm just glad I met you both. But come on, let's head down stairs, pretty sure Shima's here."

The half-breed stood up and walked down stairs with the teenager into the kitchen. Night was right, Yukio had caught a glimpse of pink dyed hair. Gritting his teeth, the boy genius sat down with Night next to him.

Renzou looked over and saw the two sitting down. He calmed his anger and whispered in his boyfriend's ear.

"After dinner, I _want_ to talk to you, okay?"

The bruised boy nodded slightly and grabbed the food, tripping on the Minotaur demon.

"Ah!"

Night immediately sprung up and grabbed the food along with Rin.

"Oi, oi…chill out, klutz."

"Are you all right, Nii-san?"

Said boy nodded and looked up at his brother, "I'm fine."

Night let go of the small teen, "You go sit down and I'll serve the food, 'Kay?"

Rin nodded, apologizing to Ukobach and walked out into the dining room, sitting across from his brother.

Once everyone was seated, they ate.

* * *

"What do you mean it was a gift?"

A loud crack rang through the hall way with a yelp after.

"It was, Renz! Today was the day Yukio and I had met Night!"

Rin's hair was yanked forcefully, "And the 'Y' on the necklace?"

"W-what? 'Y'? What're you talking about?"

"The 'Y' on your damn necklace!"

Tears ran down the brunette's face, "I didn't pick it out! Night must've handed me the wrong one!"

Renzou had gotten more abusive the more the two had dated. Rin really hated it, but he really loved him too. The half-breed had put up with it for a month and a half now.

"A man shouldn't treat his lover like that…you realize that, right?"

"N-Night?"

Renzou looked back at the teenager and saw him with a towel over his neck with his shirt unbuttoned.

"Ah, but that's none of my business. But honestly, he is my ex and still friend. So I don't want to see you hurting him, 'Kay?"

"Tch, just go back to his brother and take the damn locket and switch them, you obviously gave him the wrong one, dumbass."

Night's mouth twitched into a smirk, not missing a beat, he came back with more words, pinning the smaller teenager against the wall.

"I didn't give him the wrong necklace; it's _supposed_ to have the 'Y' on it. I'd figured I'd give it to Rin because he loves his little brother."

Rin watched the scene in front of him, soon enough Night was kicked against the opposite wall that Renzou was pinned against.

'_Damn it. This kid's strong…'_

The demon looked over at the cerulean haired boy and kicked his boyfriend away from him.

"Head upstairs, _now_! Yukio will take care of your wounds!"

"But…Nig-!"

"No! Go now damn it!"

Rin understood. He nodded and ran up the stairs, terrified. Once the half-breed was up on his floor, he ran to his and Yukio's room. Yukio jumped, hearing his door slam open and his brother run into his arms. Satan's spawn sobbed into his younger brother's chest and gripped the fabrics of his shirt.

"Nii-san…? What're wrong?"

"Night and Renzou…"

Yukio stroked his fingers through the smaller demon's hair, "What about them?"

A loud crash came from down stairs. Rin jumped and gripped tighter on the sweater.

"They're fighting!"

Beryl eyes widened, _'Fuck! Damn it Night…'_

Yukio detached Rin from his chest. He got up from the bed and grabbed his guns. The half-breed walked back over to the terrified teenager.

"Nii-san, I'll be right back. I'm going to lock the door in case Renzou comes in here and does anything else. I will knock but just ask just in case, all right?"

Sapphire eyes grew wide, "What're you gonna do…?"

A small smile appeared on the brunette's face, "I won't shoot them, I know they mean a lot to you."

Rin looked at his little brother, "Yukio…"

Said boy brushed the damp bangs from his brother's face and kissed his forehead.

"I promise, all right?"

Satan's spawn nodded and watched his brother walk out from the room and run down stairs.

* * *

Yukio looked down the main hall and saw Night on top of Renzou with dried blood on his face, under his nose.

'_Damn, this kid's seriously strong. I'm starting to get tired.'_

A gun shot roared in the hall way after Night have given one last punch to Renzou's stomach and smashed his head against the wall, making him pass out from blood loss. The demon looked back and saw Satan's child walking over to the crimson stained duo.

"You went too far, Night…"

"You don't know why I did it! He was abusing Rin! I think you would've done the same damn thing, Yukio, would you not?"

Said boy kept a clear face at him, "I would have. But I wouldn't beat him until he's unconscious from blood loss, Night! You could've killed him!"

"Well, I didn't! I only bashed his head into the wall!"

"Maybe causing a concussion!"

The demon snapped at the smaller teen, "So what? You love Rin, don't you?"

"I do! But I don't need you doing every damn thing for me! I can take care of myself!"

Night put a hand on his hip, "You can…but what about Rin? Can he take care of himself?"

Yukio's mouth was open to say something but no words came out. He closed his mouth and bit his lower lip.

'_Can he take care of himself?'_

Standing at the end of the hall was Satan's spawn, hearing the two argue.

'_Yukio…I…I didn't know you felt that way…gomenasai…'_

The teenager ran up to his dorm room and locked it, so Yukio wouldn't know that he had left the room at all. He huffed and brought his knees to his chest and waited for the knock on the door. Soon it came and Rin asked who it was, knowing it was his brother and Night. Hearing Yukio's voice he unlocked the door and opened it. Renzou was hung over Night's shoulder, still unconscious.

"Sorry Rin…things got out of hand…"

Said boy nodded slightly as the demon placed his boyfriend on his bed. Satan's spawn looked over at the brunette and took a closer look at his wounds. They were more heartbreaking then from far away. His ex fought against his boyfriend, to _protect_ him. Did Night still have feelings for him?

"_I don't need you doing every damn thing for me!"_

No. He was doing it for Yukio and to protect a friend. Yukio grabbed his first-aid kit and started tending Renzou's wounds. Next came Rin since he was closer and then he went to Night.

'_Yukio…'_

"Nii-san, you should get some sleep. You've had a rough night, all right?"

Satan's spawn heard a slight moan come from his boyfriend, signaling that we would wake up soon.

"All right…thank you…both of you…"

The two exorcists nodded as the smaller teen got into bed with Renzou. Once they head the boy snoring softly the two finally got into bed with Yukio turning out the light.

"Just who were you fighting Shima for? Me or my brother?"

"Both."

The smaller brunette jumped as he felt his body being pulled closer to the addicting warmth.

"I love both of you guys. I've known you two for ten years and I hate seeing either one of you guys hurting."

Yukio self-consciously nuzzled against Night's firm chest. Turquoise eyes started to go dull as his shades finally covered his eyes and he was in a deep sleep. Scarlet eyes scanned the room, locking with mocha. Night held tighter on the sleeping boy.

"You hurt these two again, you'll get worse. I don't give a fuck who or what you are."

A sly smirk spread across the pink haired boy, "I'd like to see you struggle though."

The demon growled as the Kyoto boy turned around and held onto his boyfriend. Night's arms slipped to Yukio's waist as he kissed the top of his head.

'_I should really get some sleep before I'm bitchy tomorrow or get bitched at tomorrow.'_

Rose pedaled eyes finally closed while his arms were still tightly around the sleeping half-breed.

* * *

A/N:

OMGGGG –Girls rage face-

I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! It's summer and I've been really busy, and just damn straight lazy. I've been working and I've been at the beach lately so it's what keeping me from writing ANY of my stories. I'm sorrrehhhhhhh x.x –gets my Yukio gun and clocks in my mouth- I'll pay for my sins xD

Anyways, I hope you like this chapter a lot of OOC, can you tell? xD OH AND I Do love Renzou :3 It's just I made him abusive in this story –gets shot by RenzouxRin fans and Renzou fans- OKAY OKAY OKAY Damn I'm sorreh xD Sorry I'm hyper atm sorreh for my nonsense anyways. SORREH FOR THE DELAY LOVE YOU GUYS!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This story is really just Rin's memories with people…

* * *

"Call him and get the fuck out immediately, I don't want your ass anymore."

The pale demon lay there, naked, limp, worn out, hurt, and bleeding. The ex-wire watched his ex leave the room with a loud slam at the door. Rin sat up in fetal position and reached for his phone. He searched through his contacts and found his brother's name. Once he found it he clicked call and waited until his brother answered.

"_Nii-san? What do you need?"_

The half-breed wiped his eyes, trying not to give away his crying.

"H-hey…"

'_Fuck!'_

"What's wrong?"

Rin broke down, "C-can you come over and p-pick me up…?"

"_Y-yeah. I'll be there in a second…"_

"Thank you…"

The two hung up and Rin could only find one piece of clothing that was his. His shirt. There was a soft knock on the door. The demon jumped slightly and looked at it.

"W-who is it…?

"It's Ryuji…"

"Oh…j-just w-wait a second, B-Bon…"

The Kyoto teenager waited until the door was opened. He saw his cram classmate only in his white school shirt. He was bruised, had hand marks on his face and neck, bitten, and he had tear stains down his face.

"O-Okumura…w-what happened to you…?"

The shorter male shook his head, "Nothing…what do you want…?"

The brunette looked at the thin, trembling legs and saw lines of crimson running down them.

"H-hey! You're bleeding! Come on. Let's get you cleaned up…"

The half-breed looked at his friend's held out hand. His thin, shaky hand reached out and took grasp of the bigger one. Both ex-wires walked down the hall and to their bathroom with Rin stumbling at times. Once the two teens were in, Ryuji locked the bathroom door and pointed to the bench, telling the smaller male to sit. Rin held his breath when he went to sit down, but once the half-breed was fully on the bench, he whimpered with tears shedding his clamped shut eyes.

The older teen turned around and saw the satanic spawn wasn't very comfortable. Ryuji walked over to the petite boy with the wet wash cloth and picked up his foot and started where the blood was trickling on his toe. Rin's foot flexed slightly. It took all will power not to kick the taller male in the face because half of him was screaming 'don't trust him', while the other was telling him gently 'he's a friend and not a rapist…' Rin tensed up even more when his friend got to his inner thigh. The older Okumura yelped from the pain on his rear when he felt his leg being picked up. Ryuji fell backwards from a kick to the nose, probably bruising it.

"Ngh! W-what the hell, Okumu-! H-hey…w-what's wrong…?"

The multi-coloured hair boy looked at his friend and saw him curled up in fetal position, crying. There was banging on the door, causing the younger to curl up tighter into a ball until he heard his brother.

"Nii-san!"

Ryuji's eyes widened, "How did Okumura-sensei get in here?"

Rin ran to the door, stumbling over his feet from the pain on his rear, and opened the door to reveal the younger Okumura with a familiar looking man behind him. The brunette gripped the fabrics of his brother's shirt and sobbed into it. Night walked pass the two and looked down and the tall teen.

"Where is he?"

The younger male jumped a bit at the icy glare he was getting from deep colored scarlet eyes.

"W-who?"

"Shima."

The Aria-in-training (_A/N: I don't remember what Bon was trying out for as an exorcist. I honestly think it's an Aria…but I honestly don't remember –shot- If anyone would help me. I'd appreciate it. And if I got it right…well, fuck yeah! xD)_ looked down and bit his lip, "I honestly don't know, he stormed out of his dorm, completely pissed off and Okumura wasn't with him so I was wondering what happen and saw his legs bleeding and took him in here to clean him off."

The demon grinded his teeth together and looked back at the twins. Night cooled himself and walked back over to them and grabbed the smaller's shoulders.

"Rin…tell us what happened when we get home, okay?"

The half-breed nodded and bit, still sobbing and clinging onto his brother's shirt. The two exorcists looked over at the ex-wire. The brunette smiled sadly and gave a silent thank you to his student before taking his brother bridal style out of the dorm and to their own dorm. The Kyoto teenager nodded and stood up, grabbing the wash cloth to clean off the blood from his friend.

* * *

Yukio wrapped his brother in a thick blanket so he wouldn't get cold. Just when Rin was snugged into the blanket, Night walked in with a blue mug of coco in his hands and handed it to the smaller teen. Rin took it and blew on the steam that wavered above the substance and sipped, letting the warm, sweet drink wrap around his tongue, feeding his taste buds, then ran down his throat when he swallowed. The elder twin placed the cup down quickly and grabbed a tissue to sneeze in it. Night frowned and kissed the satanic spawn's forehead. Rin flinched away, which made Night more upset.

"N-nii-san?"

Said boy looked up at his little brother and saw worry with a hint of anger behind his emerald orbs. Of course Yukio's pissed. Who wouldn't be if they found out their brother or crush had gotten raped? Rin looked down at his feet, clenching the heavy blanket and hid himself in the fabrics slightly.

"Y-yeah…?"

Yukio walked over to his brother and kneeled down beside the bed. The brunette brushed navy bangs away from saddening ocean blue eyes. The elder twin lifted his head up and soon, sapphire eyes locked with topaz.

'_Do you want one of us staying with you tomorrow?'_

Rin nodded and held tighter onto the black fabrics, _'Yeah…'_

Yukio smiled a bit, _'I'll ask Night, all right?'_

Azure eyes widened and soon, the elder twin grabbed his twin's wrist, shaking his head with watery eyes.

'_No…I want you with me…'_

Beryl eyes widened as well at his brother's comment, _'N-nii-san…'_

Said boy bit his lip, _'I know you have to go to school and teach…but I really don't get to see you a lot anymore because of Renzou…please…can you stay with me tomorrow?'_

Yukio smiled a bit and nodded, _'All right…if you really want me to…'_

Rin's tears finally found their way past his eyes. Soon, the shortest male in to room tackled his brother and sobbed into his shirt again.

'_Thank you…so much…'_

The younger's smile cracked a bit more as his arms wrapped around his brother's thin waist. Night looked at the two and smiled. It's been a while since he's seen a brother relationship between the two. He was glad they were building back their relationship ever since Rin started dating Shima.

The eldest waved at the twins and grabbed his cloak, "I'll be going now. I'll be back tomorrow after cram classes to check on you two, all right?"

The twins looked at the demon and stood up. Both males walked over to the exorcist and placed a small kiss on each side of his face, directly on the cheek. Yukio and Rin wrapped their arms around Night's waist and squeezed tightly like they used to when they were little. Sad part was that the twins were much stronger than they were when they were younger. The demon grunted, showing his discomfort from the two squeezing too tightly. The twins dropped their grips and kissed the ivory skin again.

"You two haven't done that since you both finally warmed up to me…"

The two teenagers blushed slightly, "Yeah, well. After not seeing you for almost eight years…there's a reason."

The demon nodded, "All right, true…I'll see you both tomorrow, all right?"

The twins looked at each other with a devious look on their face, good thing Night's back was turned to them.

Both brunette's giggled, "Bye Night-chan~"

The elder male's face flushed, but he kept walking. The twins knew that when they called him that he'd be flustering like a mad man. Though, the only two main reasons were because of the voice they both used and because…well honestly, Night had fallen for them easily after eight years once he saw how well grown the two have gotten. Yukio had become and exorcist while Rin was still loud and obnoxious. Both of the twins had fit his categories for his interests. They were dependable, sweet, stubborn, and protective over their loved ones. Night huffed and kept walked outside until he had gotten to his place. As soon as the exorcist was in his room, he slammed his face into the fluffy pillows, the world turned black around him than it already was without the moon shining in his room.

* * *

Rin sat in the cram class, alone. The demon looked down at his note book, scowling at the writing in it.

_Renzou, Yukio, or Night?_ Over and over again was all that was written in it. After what had happened last night, Renzou was completely out of the question. The brunette scribbled out the name and looked at the two still remaining.

_Yukio, or Night?_

The ex-wire huffed and sat back in his seat, closing his eyes in the process. Soon, there was the sound of chairs moving near Rin. Sapphire eyes peaked around and saw his brother in front of him and Night next to him. The demon felt a harsh bite at his neck, causing him to yelp and soon his hips were pulled to the right. His ribs were held and he was pulled to the left. Rin looked to the right and saw a specific pink haired male that he was now terrified of. Soft strokes were now in the brunette's hair. Rin nuzzled against the broad shoulder of another ex of his. They were still great friends but sometimes it still hurts to be around him. There was now a soft peck on his neck then his cheek. The smaller jumped and fingers lacing with his. The ex-wire looking in front of him and saw his brother was still there smiling weakly. Soon, the pain in the elder twin's neck was gone. The half-breed placed his thin fingers on the no longer mark on him. His brother was always, _always_ there for him. He'd take care of his wounds, inside and out…his brother would always pick up the pieces of him if he'd ever break. His breakups, Yukio was _ALWAYS_ there for him. And what does he do? Plays with his feelings and doesn't consider his feelings towards him. He went directly to Renzou without even a thought of how his brother felt. Fuck, he could've been crying over his brother and wondering if he was ever okay after the night both of his ex-boyfriends had fought each other. Then why was he still with his brother? Why was he always treating him so well? Why hasn't he yelled at him? Why was he just letting his nii-san do what he wanted and picking him back up if he fell instead of stopping him and letting him choose a right pathway for him?

"Why…?"

The younger twin's smiled saddened, "Because…"

Rin squeezed his brother's hand, "Because why?"

The taller brunette wiped his brother's cheeks and eyes. Yukio covered his brother's eyes and placed a soft peck on his lips before he dropped his grip on his brother's hand and un shaded sapphire eyes. Rin saw tears streaming down his brother's cheeks, he was still smiling though.

"Because I love you, Nii-…"

* * *

"-san!"

"Nii-san! Come on! Wake up!"

The teenager sprung up from the heavy blanket he fell asleep in. Rin panted and ran his hands through sweaty cerulean bangs. The elder twin looked up at his brother and saw him with an apron wrapped around him and a table tray next to him.

"I'm glad you're awake…I let you sleep a bit longer since we don't have school. But, knowing Night, he's going to want you to eat all three meals…and I may not be a great cook like you but I tried my hardest and Ukobach even helped me, so here."

Yukio sat on the edge of the bed and stroked navy bangs, "Are you all right?"

Rin nodded slightly, still getting over the dream he had. Two were fighting over him while one was helping him… The elder twin face palmed and looked at his younger brother, who had a confused look on his face. Rin couldn't help but think it was cute because it was rare to see his brother with that facial expression on his face.

"I'm fine. Thank you for making me breakfast, Yukio."

The younger nodded and placed the table tray on his brother's lap and ruffled the soft locks of hair.

"Eat as much as you can…I don't know if that's too much…and if it's too little, I'm sorry."

The elder shook his head and smiled, "It's okay, thank you again."

* * *

Rin was in fetal position with the blanket he had on last night wrapped around him. Yukio was down stairs making dinner with Ukobach, hoping his brother was sleeping a bit. The elder twin couldn't though…not with so much on his mind.

'_I'll treat you right.'_

'_Call him and leave immediately; I don't want your ass anymore.'_

'_Who'd you just call me? Did you just fucking call me your brother?'_

Rin gritted his teeth with how things turned out so badly with him and his new ex. The small teen thought about his first relationship…with Night.

'_I promise you, I'll treat you right. I've known you since you were six, Rin.'_

'_Hey! It's okay! I know you didn't mean it. I'll be okay, Rin…'_

'_I…I can't be with you anymore…I know this is going to sound really fucking stupid…but I just want us to be friends, if we can. I do love you, Rin…but I just want to stay as friends for now…you'll probably find someone better than me, I know that for sure. I'm not the best you can get; I know there are plenty of more people that are at least ten times better than me.'_

Tears fell past sapphire eyes as thing hands gripped cerulean hair. The small teen wish there was someone there to comfort him. As his wish came true, the door clicked open to reveal the younger Okumura. Topaz eyes widened when Yukio had caught a glimpse of his brother. He was tugging at his hair, shaking, and sobbing. The brunette placed the table tray onto the floor quickly and ran over to his brother. Strong arms wrapped around the elder's thin waist. Soon, Rin clung onto the black fabrics of the still tied apron, crying hard into his brother's firm chest.

"Please don't leave me! Please don't leave me like everyone else!"

Yukio jumped and held tighter onto his brother and kissed the top of his head, carding navy locks through his fingers. The younger hushed his twin and started rubbing his back soothingly, trying to comfort him. Rin wrapped his arms around his brother's waist and held tighter.

"Please…I'm too scared to be alone…y-you're my only family left and seem to be the only one that cares about me…_please_ don't leave me Yukio!"

Memories started running through the elder twin's head.

_Night and him were walking down the road, holding hands like they always would. The two were sharing a scarf as a large rush of wind passed the two, causing the teen to shiver and cling onto the exorcist. The two were almost at the half-breed's dorm, which upset both of them. Rin felt a slight tug on his jacket before he had walked into the dorm. The ex-wire felt himself being turned and soon, soft skin placed against each other. Rin's eyes widened as he saw half shaded crimson orbs. Soon, both pairs of eyes fluttered closed and the teenager wrapped his arms around the demon's neck. The student got on his toes to lean into the kiss more. His kisses were clumsy, but Night really enjoyed the clumsiness, it showed it was the half-breed's first time kissing. The demon slipped his arms around the thin waist and held his lover closer than they already were._

The memory stopped and immediately went to another one.

_The demons were walking again and it was obvious that Rin was pissed off. Night had tried and tried so many times to ask what was wrong. The half-breed either wouldn't answer or would just say nothing. The demon thought he'd give it another shot._

"_Rin…I know I've asked this so many times now but _what_ is wrong?"_

"_I said nothing, damn it, so nothing's wrong!"_

_Rin raised an arm to the exorcist and punched him across the face, making Night's back collide with a bench. The demon yelped from the pain hitting him in the back. The flash of red in Rin's pupils that had grown shrunk until they were no more than a spec like they always were. Sapphire eyes widened and soon the teen ran over to his boyfriend and held onto him tightly._

"_I'm so sorry! Oh my god, I'm so sorry Night!"_

_The demon picked up his lover's head and made him look at him, "Hey! It's okay! I know you didn't mean it. I'll be okay, Rin."_

_Night placed his lips against the half-breed's before he could protest. A startled noise slipped from the younger's lips but soon he settled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck._

That memory stopped and went to another one immediately again.

"_Rin…can I talk to you?"_

_The younger looked up and saw sorrow in his boyfriend's eyes. Rin stood up and cupped the ivory skin. Night smiled weakly and held his lover's hands. He so dearly loved these hands and will miss the touches he'll get from them._

"_Don't ever think I don't love you, all right? And please, I'm begging you…don't hate me either…"_

_Rin jumped slightly, "W-wha? What're you talking about, Night?"_

_Said man kissed the teen's forehead and felt tears stinging his eyes._

"_I…I can't be with you anymore…" he stopped himself and took a breath to continue from the tears getting closer and closer to passing his water line._

"_I know this is going to sound really fucking stupid…but I just want us to be friends, if we can. I do love you, Rin…but I just want to stay as friends for now…" He smiled sadly, "you'll probably find someone better than me, I know that for sure. I'm not the best you can get; I know there are plenty of more people that are at least ten times better than me."_

_Rin dropped his hands and tears immediately fell from azure eyes, "Night…"_

_Said man wrapped his arms tightly around the thin waist and kissed the top of his head, whispering to his ex._

"_I love you so much Rin…but I think it's because of that reason I have to let you go…I love you…"_

_Night dropped his grip and wiped away the tears from the ex-wire's face._

"_I have to go…good-bye, Rin…"_

All memories stopped and Rin was placed back with his brother. The elder twin screamed, piercing the younger's ears.

"Nii-san!"

Rin tried getting out of his brother's grasp, flailing and scratching. Yukio wouldn't let go of him, which annoyed the elder twin. Rin balled his hand into a fist and punched his brother in the gut. The Dragoon gasped and coughed, making blood spill from his lips. The brunette clenched his teeth and held tighter onto his brother, not caring how many punches his twin was throwing at him. More blood spilled out when Yukio received another punch, directly in the middle of his stomach.

"Rin…!"

Said boy stopped immediately when he heard his brother cough out his name. The taller male dropped his grip on his brother and Rin sat up, seeing blood pour from pale lips. Ocean eyes widened when he saw his brother drop and grab his side.

"I think you broke a rib…"

Tears spilled down ivory skin, "Yukio! I'm sorry!"

The younger chuckled and pointed to a drawer at his desk, "Get me my first-aid kit…I'll wrap it up for now."

"Yukio! If you broke a rib, you need to go to the hospital!"

The brunette barked, "Now!"

The shorter male jumped at the command his brother gave but nodded slightly and got off the bed to get the first-aid kit. Once Rin had gotten the brace out, Yukio took it and started wrapping it around himself. The ex-wire saw his brother wince and grabbed it.

"L-let me do it…"

Yukio nodded slightly and let his brother wrap the brace around him. Once it was on and pinned together, Rin got up and put the first-aid kit back into the drawer. The elder walked back over to his brother and knelt down to his size. Small arms wrapped around the well-toned body. Rin leaned into his brother's face and kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry…"

Yukio jumped a bit at the touch. A small pale shade of pink dusted over the exorcist's cheeks. The brunette looked down and shook his head, not wanting to look at his brother with his face the way it is now.

"I know you didn't mean it…you were just scared, right?"

The smaller male nodded a bit, "Yeah…"

There was a silence between the two now. Rin was the first to break it of course. He needed to know something, and he'll find out no matter what.

"Yukio…"

"Yeah?"

Rin bit his lip, "Can you look at me?"

Yukio nodded and turned his head to his left to look at his brother. Rin smiled and cupped his twin's cheeks.

"Nii-_mmph!_"

The elder twin gripped his brother's wrist and pushed further into the kiss. He _needed _to know if Yukio loved him from when Night and Shima had fought. Yukio shook himself from his brother's grasp and fell onto the wooden floor with Rin on top.

"What the hell was that about?!"

The half-breed smiled weakly, "I see your feelings changed towards me."

Topaz eyes widened, "W-what?

Azure eyes glistened with tears, "I know you love me…or at least you did. But how long did you love me…? That's all I want to know now…"

The brunette sat up, wincing from his rib while Rin was in between splayed out legs now.

"Since I was twelve. So, four years and probably still counting…"

The smaller male jumped, "W-wha? What do you mean and probably still counting?"

The younger smiled weakly, "I still love you Nii-san…but you'll probably find someone else better than me…you always seem to."

Tears were now coating ivory skin. No, no, no, no! Not Yukio! He can't be throwing him away now!

"No! Yukio, please!"

The brunette's chest was attacked from a new form of weight on him. Rin clung onto the black sweater and sobbed into it, shaking from how hard he was crying.

"Please…please don't throw me away too. I can't have my own brother toss me away!" Rin stopped and looked up at his brother, "I know this is quick…and I know I just had a break up…but, I do think I love you as well, Yukio…but…then there's someone else too…I know I'm probably helping out either, but I don't know who to choose!"

Yukio felt a pang in his heart, but still smiled, "Well, I don't know if it'd be best to date your own twin brother…"

Rin looked up at his brother with wide eyes, "Yukio-."

"If I love you enough…I'd want to see you happy…even if it's not with me." He stopped and soon his smile turned weak and sad, "I just want you to be happy, Nii-san…that's all I want…"

"You're lying!"

The younger chuckled, "I'm not, Nii-san…all I'm saying is you should be with who makes you really happy…and I'm obviously not a good companion, because we're brothers…even though we shouldn't fight, we do sometimes, and if we _were_ to make a relationship…it probably wouldn't last long from the fights we'd probably have."

Tears were spilling from both twins. Yukio was still smiling at his brother while Rin felt hurt.

"Why…?"

Yukio stroked his brother's cheek, "Because I love you, Nii-san…even if I have to accept the fact that I can't have you…"

Rin gripped the fabrics of his brother's shirt tightly as his head lowered and his bangs covered his face.

"Stop it…j-just stop it. I feel like you're getting rid of me like everyone else!"

How did a kiss wind up into this bull shit anyways?!

"Nii-san…I don't _want_ to get rid of you. I want you to be with me, but I know it won't be the best! Please, understand that I'm just trying to help us both out!" The younger stopped himself again and rubbed his eyes, "Go with Night again…he seemed to make you really happy…and I was really happy about that…he treated you right and probably always will-_mmph!_"

The younger was cut off by lips smashing into his again. The two fell on the wooden floor again and Yukio was pinned by his older brother. The brunette flailed his legs slight, but to no avail, he gave in and let more tears run from his eyes. Rin _needed_ his brother to move in the kiss. Right before he was about to push deeper into the kiss, he felt the younger's lips moving slightly. The elder twin wanted his brother badly; he slicked his tongue against the pale pink lips and felt his mouth open up hesitantly. Rin stuck his tongue in his little brother's mouth, he wanted to explore first, and so he did, feeling every part of his brother's cavern. Finally, the brunette flicked his tongue on the other's, hearing a soft mewl from the back of his throat and felt him move his tongue a bit. Rin swirled his tongue around his twin's and sucked on it a bit, hearing the brunette moan now. The cerulean haired boy let go of his brother's wrist and trailed his fingers up his brother's shirt, watching out of the brace so he wouldn't hurt his brother. Getting to the pert nipples, Yukio bucked his back, feeling his brother's thin fingers brush over them. Rin pinched gently, causing his brother to gasp and flail, wanting to be let go. Yukio nudged his brother's shoulder's telling him he _needs_ air. Rin let go of his brother, leaving a trail of saliva between the two's tongues, breaking and leaving the younger with a trail of saliva running down his chin.

"N-nii-san…s-stop _it_! Ah~"

Another pinch and twisting added into it. Yukio moaned and felt a weird feeling run down to his toes and back up to his legs.

'_Oh god, no…please! No! I _cannot _be getting aroused!'_

"Hm~? What's this? You're already half aroused."

Yukio bit his lip and clamped his legs shut, "Shut up."

Rin grabbed his brother's knees and spread his legs out again. The elder twin hummed and caressed the half hard on in the black jeans, causing the latter the gasp and shiver with pleasure. Once Yukio was fully hard, the smaller teen undid his brother's jeans and pulled them down along with his boxers. The brunette gasped and bucked his hips up when his arousal was released. Rin grabbed the younger's hips and pinned the down. Just when the elder twin was about to place his mouth on the tip of his brother's dick, there was a click of their dorm room. Both males looked up and saw a _very_ flustered Night above them at the door.

"Um…I-I can l-leave n-n-now if you both are b-b-busy…"

Before the exorcist could make his escape, His wrist was grabbed and he was pinned between the door and older Okumura while the younger was tied up from one of Rin's uniform ties on the floor.

"And just _where_ do you think you're going? It's obvious you enjoyed the site by-" Rin rubbed against Night's heated crotch teasingly, causing the elder to moan, "-_this_ little 'problem' right here."

The demon ground his clothed erection against his ex's thigh. The ex-wire got on his toes and nipped at the elder's ear, earning a shiver of pleasure in response.

"So, why not help me with Yukio's first, and then we'll get to yours, ne? I mean he _was_ first. So, what do you say? Wanna share? If thought, then your crush is all mine~"

Night gasped and scarlet eyes widened. The demon looked over at the half-breed and breathed out in terrier.

"H-how?"

Rin shrugged, "I really didn't until just now."

The exorcist glanced over to the younger twin and felt him get harder if that were possible. His arms were bounded behind his back, his lips were swollen from him and his brother making out before the demon got up to their level. His sweater was ruffled up, Night had caught a glance at the brace around his lower rips, which made the elder question what the hell _had_ happened in here before he came in. Then, when the brunette looked lower, he saw Yukio's pants were pulled down to his mid thighs. His erection stood high up in the air while he was whimpering from his mouth being gagged up by another tie that was on the floor. Night finally looked back at the elder twin and saw him with a sly smirk across his face. The exorcist hesitated, but finally nodded.

"Fine…"

The half-breed's eyes were filled with lust when he heard Night say yes. Soon, the elder twin smashed his lips against the taller male's and gripped the raven locks of hair tightly. The two let go of each other after a few minutes and Rin gripped the hem of the sweatshirt his ex had on. Soon, the sweatshirt was pulled off and thrown across the dorm. Rin dragged the elder male to where his brother was and they both sat in front of him. Watery, beryl eyes looked at the two males in front of him. If he could ask what the hell they were planning, he would, but since he was gagged up, he didn't bother trying to get the tie out of his mouth because, knowing his brother, it'd just be wrapped around again and tighter. Night's tail unveiled from his torso and wrapped around the younger's balls, causing the latter to gasp in the tie and flail his legs a bit.

A soft peck was placed on his cheek bone, "Calm down…things will go much better if you do."

Yukio looked up at who had kissed him and met scarlet eyes. Why was Night kissing him? Didn't he love his brother? The demon gave a small smile and undid the tie around his mouth. Before Yukio could ask what the hell is going on, his lips were silenced against by another pair. Night completely fell in love with the younger's lips as soon as their lips met. They were even softer than Rin's and they just felt so great against his! The demon's tail squeezed lightly on the brunette's balls, causing him to gasp, letting the exorcist dive his tongue into the younger's mouth and explore. Yukio's pants were pulled down fully and the brunette was getting a bit scared now. What was his brother going to do to him? He couldn't think for long when Night's tongue wrapped around his and his balls were now being massaged from the demon's tail. The half-breed moaned and wrapped his legs around the elder male, giving his brother more of a site to get more erected. Rin grabbed the base of his ex's tail and dug his nails into the captive of the ebony tail gently, causing the elder to squirm and let go of the younger twin. Night sat up and felt his jaw being grabbed as hot breath ran over his ear.

"I'm gonna prepare him, you keep him busy."

"But, his rib's fucked, Rin. You can't honestly think that you'll be able to fuck him in his condition…"

The half-breed smirked, "Exactly why he'll be riding you."

A dark shade of pink ran across the demon's face at the teenager's words.

He stammered, "A-are you sure? I just r-really don't wanna hurt him m-more than he already is…"

Rin smiled and kissed a cheekbone, "Just try and keep him slow enough not to hurt himself if he still cries out in pain, we'll stop."

The taller male nodded slightly and looked back at Yukio, seeing him looking at the two, confused. Night leaned over the younger twin and kissed him gently before Rin got to his entrance and started preparing him. The demon let go of the younger and smiled at how beautiful he looked (Besides being bounded). He stroked damp brunette bangs away and kissed his forehead. Scarlet eyes locked with topaz and soon, Yukio felt his legs being spread out and fingers touching his rear. The Dragoon gasped and clamped his legs shut.

"Nii-san!"

The elder twin looked up at his brother and saw tears brimming at his tear duct. Sapphire eyes washed with guilt. Why would he even try to get Night to fuck his brother when his ribs were broken? Rin brushed away the hair on his twin's cheek and kissed him gently, then whispered in his ear.

"I'm so sorry…I don't know what I was thinking…I'm sorry, Yukio…"

The brunette jumped at his brother's voice cracking. If he could move his arms, he'd hug his brother tightly. He hates seeing or hearing the shorter male cry. The younger's arms were free like he wished. He looked back and looked back at Night and thanked him, receiving a nod back as the exorcist stood up. Yukio wrapped his arms around the ex-wire tightly and kissed the top of his head.

"It's okay, Nii-san…just calm down."

Night looked back at the two and smiled weakly. He knew he didn't have a chance anymore to have either of them. The exorcist picked up his hoodie and slipped it over his head before grabbing the door handle to leave. It was best to leave the two and keep his feelings hidden from both of the twins. Just when the door was opened slightly, it was slammed shut by two arms on both sides of him, causing him to almost scream from the surprise attack. The demon turned himself one hundred eighty degrees to face both twins in front of him.

Both teens spoke in sync, "Just where the hell do you think you're going?"

The Knight looked at both of them for a split second when his arms wrists were gripped on and he was thrown onto the closest bed with the twins following after. Two different arms wrapped around the demon's torso and two heads were placed on his chest. Night looked down and saw the twins almost dead asleep. Rin was in his pajamas while Yukio had his sweater and boxers on. Both teens were rolled up into a ball, wanting the warmth their crush was giving them like when they were little. The exorcist huffed and grabbed the blanket just below his hand and threw it on him and the twins.

"You both are stubborn as hell…"

Night smiled, _'But that's what I love about both of you…'_

The exorcist pet both boys' hair, making them fall deeper into sleep and nuzzle against his chest. Soon, all boys were finally asleep in the small bed. The twins still curled up against Night, Rin snoring quietly every now and then and Yukio smiled and nuzzling against the firm chest every now and then as well while Night held both twins tightly in case something would happen. The demon was always there for the twins and wanted to protect them with all he had. He honestly loves both twins so much he'd probably die if one of them were to disappear or go berserk if someone would've killed them, like the Vatican with Rin. All boys were happy they were sleeping together like they used to when the twins were five. The love triangle is difficult for all boys, but they'll manage to break through, somehow.

* * *

A/N: This came out 6k long, which I am proud of. I hope you like it :3


End file.
